


Божье наказание

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, кинк на священников, монастырь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Монашеско-инквизиторское АУ не спрашивайте; и смех и грехИллюстрация: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/2/6/9/22699/85920481.jpgКартинка, чтобы веселее читалось: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/0/4/3304459/85911641.jpg
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić/Sergio Ramos, Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos





	1. Ведьма

**Author's Note:**

> Настоятель монастыря Серхио Рамос набожен и усерден в истреблении ереси, но даже такого верного сына Церкви не минует Божье наказание.

— Отец Серхио!

– Брат, Иван! Брат Серхио. Мы все — братья во Христе и негоже нам…

– Оте… брат Серхио! — сопляк имел наглость перебить старшего. – Там... там ведьму привели!

Послушник, точнее, помощник, присланный из другого монастыря, не нравился Серхио. Легконогий, проворный и услужливый, он вызывал непонятное беспокойство и даже раздражение. Широко расставленные светлые распутные глаза смотрели преданно, однако улыбочка на красивых губах намекала на мысли, далекие от благочестия.

Ведьма была обычная — субтильное телосложение, плащ, наподобие монашеского, довольно светлые грязноватые космы, выбивающиеся из-под капюшона, крючковатый нос. Больше ничего видно не было. Серхио одним движением сдернул серую тряпку и застыл. 

Во-первых, ведьма была абсолютно обнаженной. Во-вторых не обнаженной, а обнаженным. Мальчик… хотя нет, какой мальчик… молодой мужчина, пожалуй, одних лет с Серхио, стоял, не смущаясь и не пытаясь прикрыться, смотрел с интересом и даже лукавством. Где-то за плечом явственно ахнул Иван. 

– В подвал.

– Но это же не ведьма!

– Не ведьма, так колдун. Осмотри его, да тщательнее! 

Иван залился краской. 

— Если найдешь родимые пятна или другие дьявольские отметины — воткни иглу, если кровь не проступит — готовь костер. Если проступит, погоди с этим, я допрошу его чуть позже. И пусть оденется!

***

— Ну... вот... — Иван пропустил вперёд себя колдуна. 

Тот вошёл в каморку, которая тускло освещалась единственным лучом солнечного света, едва пробивавшегося сквозь грязное, заросшее паутиной оконце где-то наверху, и осмотрелся.

— Тут... эээ... не так уж плохо. — Колдун, перевёл взгляд с охапки соломы на полу на Ивана и застенчиво улыбнулся.

Сердце Ивана трепыхнулось и начало таять: наверное, пленник действительно обладал какими-то чарами. Кроме того, Ивану казалось, что он уже где-то видел эти карие глаза, которые в полумраке подвала казались просто бездонными. Ему пришлось совершить над собой усилие, чтобы вынырнуть из манящей тьмы зрачков и вспомнить, что брат Серхио дал ему важное поручение, и оно отнюдь не заключалось в том, чтобы стоять соляным столбом посреди убогой камеры. Иван собрался и тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение.

— Мне приказали, — решительно начал он, — чтобы я...

Он остановился, не зная, как сформулировать фразу дальше. «Раздел тебя»? «Осмотрел тебя»? «Тщательно ощупал тебя»? Как ни крути, любое продолжение казалось донельзя неприличным и вызывало мысли, которым не пристало бродить в голове служителя культа.

— Я помню, — пришёл ему на помощь колдун. — Я готов...

Он ступил в луч солнца, запрокинул голову и развёл руки в стороны. Глядя на сияние в солнечном отблеске всклокоченных светлых волос и ослепительную полоску света на ключице, обнажившейся из-под сползшей серой тряпки, Ивану по привычке захотелось перекреститься — настолько знакомым казался образ.

«Ты-то готов... — подумалось Ивану. — А я?..» Он не мог понять, готов ли он и к чему именно. В голове прозвучали последние слова брата Серхио «Да не церемонься там с ним!», и Иван решил последовать его совету. Честно стараясь не церемониться, он шагнул к пленнику и двумя руками разодрал ветхую ткань его хламиды. 

Одеяние упало к его ногам, а Иван на всякий случай зажмурился. Прошла минута, прежде чем он решился открыть глаза. Первое, что он увидел, были губы колдуна, едва тронутые улыбкой, а второе — когда он непроизвольно опустил взгляд — небольшое родимое пятно на его груди. Оно вполне могло быть дьявольской отметиной, и тогда весь этот морок сразу находил объяснение, как и частые удары сердца и слабость в ногах. Но честно говоря, у него не было никакого желания это проверять.

— Я не взял с собой иглу... — пробормотал Иван, не решаясь взглянуть в лицо колдуну, хотя оно находилось в нескольких дюймах от него.

— Недопустимая оплошность... — тихо отозвался тот. 

Колдун был ниже ростом, и Иван чувствовал дыхание пленника на своей шее. От этого шли мурашки по всему телу, что казалось странным: обнажённым в холодном подвале был заключённый, а не он. Это, конечно же, было ведьмовство, причём самое сильное, с каким он встречался в своей жизни. Сопротивляться ему было бесполезно. Иван взглянул в лицо колдуну и, подчиняясь чарам тёмных глаз, нерешительно поднял руку и коснулся смешавшихся с солнцем прядей. 

— Брат Серхио меня убьёт, — прошептал он. 

И счастливо улыбнулся.

***

Серхио торопливым шагом направлялся в часовню: он дал себе слово держаться порядка и никуда не опаздывать. Кратчайший путь шёл через подвал с камерами для заключённых. Из одной из них до его слуха донеслись неясные звуки. Серхио вспомнил, что утром приказал Ивану заточить всклокоченного незнакомца и разобраться с ним, а то ведь сопляк-сопляком, нужно ведь когда-нибудь становиться и мужчиной.

Серхио на мгновение остановился и прислушался. За дверью явно шла какая-то возня, смешанная со стонами и обрывками фраз. 

О, боже!.. Бо... же.. — Тишшше!.. — Я больше не... не могу... О, гос.. поди всемогущ!..

Видимо, Иван приступил к пыткам. Серхио удовлетворённо кивнул — вот что значит быть у него в обучении: всю дурь сразу из головы выбьет.

Из-за двери раздался слишком уж громкий стон. Хоть бы помощник раньше времени этого белобрысого колдуна не угробил — Серхио всё-таки имел намерение провести допрос сам и по всей форме. Он подошёл к двери и хотел было толкнуть её, но в этот момент раздался колокольный звон, призывающий к молитве, и Серхио, отложив разговор с пленником на потом, поспешил в часовню.

Добраться до ведьмы удалось только на следующий день. Подвал выглядел неожиданно по-домашнему, заключенный читал какую-то книгу, похоже, Библию, уютно свернувшись на обязательной охапке гниловатой соломы. Из одежды присутствовали обтрепанные холщовые штаны и рубаха, сползающая то с одного, то другого плеча, а то и с обоих плеч сразу. Порванная серая тряпка, в которую вчера был облачён пленник, валялась в углу.

Увидев Серхио, колдун отложил потрёпанную книгу, усевшись на охапке поудобнее, скрестил ноги и с готовностью заговорил так, будто беседа у него в голове и не прекращалась — Серхио даже рта не успел открыть.

– И вот, ваше благочестие, отобрали у меня всё, список могу представить позже. А отряд, который после повязал, сразу объявил ведьмой. Хотя непонятно, почему. Сисек, как видите, нет, метлы и эликсиров тоже...

– Не сиськи в ведьме главное, — Серхио наконец сумел вставить в этот поток своё слово. — Что за заклинания или проклятия ты выкрикивал?

– Проклятия? — колдун изумлённо поднял брови домиком. — Я поздоровался и попросил помощи, но, будучи в сильном волнении, — по-хорватски. 

– А что это за отметины? На шее и ключицах? Их вчера не было... Иван? Ты проверял? 

Щёки помощника зарделись.

Да что ж с ним творится? Промычал что-то до некоторой степени утвердительное. Ведьма, тьфу, то есть предполагаемый колдун покраснел тоже.

– Та-а-ак... – зловеще протянул Серхио, которого ситуация уже начинала напрягать. – Сношался ли ты с Нечистым? И не он ни виновник сих следов?

– Почему с нечистым? – возмутился допрашиваемый, не выказывая ни тени раскаяния. – Он чистый был! Сказал, что мылся и до того, да и после… наверное.

Лицо и шея Ивана полыхали так, будто он решил покончить с жизнью путем самосожжения. 

Не допрос, а балаган. Серхио с неудовольствием почувствовал жар на собственных щеках, уж очень яркая и даже где-то выпуклая картинка возникла в голове: белокурый ведьмак в чём мать родила, верхом на метле, с развевающимися по ветру кудрями. Вот они, бесовские козни!

Серхио помотал головой, прогоняя наваждение, и открыл рот, чтобы без промедления послать колдуна на костёр. Пленник улыбнулся и, откинув одной рукой непослушную прядь с глаз, другой попытался натянуть на плечо в очередной раз соскользнувшую рубаху. Серхио закрыл рот и взглянул на Ивана. Тот стоял, закусив губу, и пялился на колдуна так откровенно, что Серхио захотелось в этот момент зажмуриться — таким ослепительным счастьем Иван лучился. 

Серхио снова открыл рот и грозно сказал:

— Это серьёзное обвинение. Мне нужно подумать...

Похоже, никто из присутствующих в подвале его не услышал.

В этот вечер Серхио занимался самобичеванием с особым рвением. Хуже всего, что с каждым ударом перед его взором раскрывалась новая картинка: хлыст словно страницы книги переворачивал. Удар — и колдун сжимает обнажёнными бёдрами рукоять метлы, ещё удар — запрокинув голову, отбрасывает волосы, ещё один — приоткрывает рот, ещё — его рука скользит по груди в попытке поймать ветхий ворот падающей с тела рубахи, снова удар — его рука движется по животу вниз, к метле, сжимает сучковатое дерево, и Серхио в этот момент словно чувствует прикосновение горячих пальцев к своей восставшей плоти, дразнящее, искушающее... удар — и Серхио падает на колени, уронив хлыст и крепко сжав зубы, чтобы предательские стоны не вырвались наружу. Он едва успевает коснуться себя под рясой и тут же изливается в ладонь, хватая ртом воздух.

— Т-твою ж мать... — задыхаясь, произносит Серхио, когда к нему возвращается дар речи.

Спустя мгновение он осознаёт своё богохульство и поднимает руку ко лбу, чтобы совершить крестное знамение, но останавливается. Серхио смотрит на белые капли на ладони, чувствуя, как по его спине стекают струйки крови. 

Ещё никогда преисподняя не была к нему так близка.

***

На рассвете Серхио позвал к себе Ивана и так долго молча на него смотрел, что, казалось, у того даже кончики волос покраснели. Обычно такой взгляд мало кто выдерживал, но Иван лишь старательно косился в угол и тоже молчал. Серхио при этом внимательно разглядывал Ивана и не мог не заметить ещё две подозрительные отметины на его шее: одну под ухом, а другую — рядом с впадиной между ключицами, словно оставил их кто-то ниже ростом. Серхио подозревал, что даже знает, кто именно. «Нужно было в кандалы его заковать...» — подумалось Серхио. Полосы, оставленные хлыстом на спине, тут же адски заныли, а с этой болью где-то в паху затеплилось сладострастие, поэтому Серхио быстро переменил позу и решил прервать молчание, которое вкупе с открывшимися на шее Ивана новыми уликами до добра довести не могло. 

— Я не слепой, — строго сказал Серхио, мысленно отмахиваясь от картинки с колдуном в кандалах, которая предстала его внутреннему взору. 

— Я знаю, — ответил Иван, как ему показалось, с насмешкой в голосе. — Я тоже.

«Убью обоих...» — мелькнуло в голове у Серхио. Он сжал скрещённые пальцы до хруста в костяшках и представил колдуна и Ивана на костре. Немного отпустило.

Этот наглый смазливый сопляк снова его перебивал, но в данный момент Серхио больше хотелось спасти свою душу, чем спорить с помощником. Конечно, их действительно можно было отправить на костёр — доказательств хватало с лихвой, — но Серхио что-то останавливало. Он предпочитал не копаться в причинах, просто прислушивался к своему внутреннему голосу.

— Ну, тогда, если мы оба не потеряли зрение, то уж точно лишились разума, — улыбнулся Серхио.

Иван кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ты знаешь, что делать, — сказал Серхио. — К утренней трапезе чтобы духу вашего в монастыре не было. Тайные ходы, как я понимаю, тебе известны.

Иван снова кивнул и быстро вышел.

Серхио с облегчением вздохнул. Да, он оступился, но это искушение позади, впереди же время очищающих молитв.

***

— Брат Серхио, мы решились оторвать вас от трудов праведных, чтобы представить нового послушника, присланного вам в помощь милостивым папой. Он задержался в пути из балканских лесов, где проживал в отшельничестве, поскольку некие разбойники приняли его за колдуна, обобрали до нитки и подвергли телесным и моральным испытаниям… 

В ушах у Серхио зазвенело. Нет, не может быть... Бог не может так поступить с ним…

Услышав легкие шаги, Серхио оглянулся, хотя ему еще что-то говорили. Так и есть. Карие глаза, лучащиеся искренней радостью, кривоватый длинный нос, русые космы, схваченные черной тесьмой…

— Брат Лука, это ваш наставник — брат Серхио. Под его началом вы постигнете все тайны божественного устройства мира.

— Аминь! — одними губами произнес Серхио и, пошатнувшись, оперся на с готовностью подставленное братом Лукой плечо. 

В перспективе замаячил удвоенный график бичевания и, может быть, вериги. 

Да, точно. 

Вериги.


	2. Дух крепнет в борьбе с искушением

— Отец Серхио... — услышал у себя за спиной Серхио вкрадчивый голос.

Откровенно говоря, он давно готовил себя и к этому испытанию, но всё равно вздрогнул.

— Брат, Иван... — устало отозвался он. — Брат Серхио. Мы все — братья во Христе и негоже нам…

Не закончив фразы, он вздохнул и повернулся к двери.

— С прибытием, брат Иван. Легка ли была твоя дорога?

— Спасибо, брат Серхио. — Иван шагнул в келью. — Путешествие прошло благополучно: брат Лука позаботился об этом.

— Не сомневаюсь в его добросердечии, — усмехнулся настоятель, бессознательно потирая заживающий шрам на плече.

Луки не было в монастыре около недели, и раны от хлыста только начали затягиваться.

Это движение не ускользнуло от глаз Ивана, и Рамос быстро отдёрнул руку, схватившись за распятие, висящее у него на шее.

— Через час брат Лука будет готов к занятиям, — едва заметно улыбнулся Иван.

Серхио очень захотелось размазать эту улыбочку по смазливому лицу одним ударом, но он только накрутил цепь от креста на кулак, так что кожа под нею побелела, и ровным голосом ответил:

— Я буду. Непременно.

***

Обычно Серхио упивался своею ролью наставника на занятиях с помощниками: они помогали ему почувствовать своё превосходство. С появлением Луки в монастыре настоятель стал задумываться о том, что великий Данте описал не все круги ада. Про один он уж точно забыл упомянуть: это то состояние, когда приходится сидеть в тесной келье за одним столом с человеком, один только звук дыхания которого сбивает мысль с верного пути рассуждения и заставляет её петлять по закоулкам сознания.

«Он так громко дышит...»

«Дыхание сбилось или мне померещилось?..»

«А рот у него всегда открыт?... Губы пересыхают... Но он всегда может их облизнуть... Чччёрт!.. Вот как сейчас...»

«Какие светлые волосы... В пламени свечи будто лучатся... Говорят, светлые волосы мягкие на ощупь...»

«Это под столом его нога?..»

Настоятель прилагал огромные усилия, чтобы не давать себе додумать до конца ни одну из них.

В этот раз эта задача была особенно трудна, поскольку в келье присутствовал и брат Иван, сидящий по другую сторону от него. То ли виною было тесное для троих помещение, то ли от этих двоих исходила такая энергетика, которая заставляла Рамоса постоянно прогонять от своего мысленного взора картинку, каким образом появляются эти пятна на шее у Ивана, которые он пытается скрыть высоким воротничком — скрыть от кого угодно, только не от Серхио, которому они просто глаза мозолили, — только в этот раз стало душно до головокружения, так что приходилось самому постоянно оттягивать ворот одеяния, уткнувшись взглядом в манускрипт. Он боялся, что если поднимет голову, то попадёт под перекрёстный обстрел серых и карих глаз попеременно, а это будет хуже, чем бичевание двумя хлыстами сразу.

В какой-то момент он с таким остервенением рванул ворот, что Лука тихо, но твёрдо сказал:

— Нам лучше сделать сейчас перерыв, брат Серхио... — и мягко накрыл его пальцы ладонью. 

Рамос отдёрнул руку, чувствуя, как его накрывает горячая волна, но Лука, не подав виду, убрал ладонь и продолжил:

— Иван проводит тебя до кельи... Тебе ведь нездоровится сегодня?

— И не только сегодня... — добавил Иван, глядя в сторону.

Серхио метнул на него испепеляющий взгляд и молча подался к выходу. Иван последовал за ним. Он шли по пустому коридору, и настоятель заставлял себя считать гулкий звук их шагов, чтобы не думать о том, как ему сейчас хочется вцепиться в горло своему бывшему помощнику. Хватило его ненадолго: Иван повернул голову в сторону окна, выходившего во двор, и перед Серхио отчётливо показался синяк на его шее. Это ладно — к их виду он привык, но такие же отметины обозначились и выше, на ухе. Рамос, представив, как неровные зубы Луки прикусывают мочку, не успел развеять эту картинку. Он издал стон, схватил Ивана за плечи и прижал к стене. 

— Да что он в тебе нашёл?.. — всхлипнул Серхио и прижался губами к фиолетовым пятнам на шее.

Он жадно провёл по ним языком, словно пытаясь ощутить вкус Луки, и, зарывшись в волосы Ивана, глубоко вздохнул в надежде почувствовать ускользающий знакомый запах.

— Никогда не поймёшь, пока не попробуешь, верно, брат Серхио? — проговорил Иван, откидывая голову и подставляя шею отчаянным, почти грубым поцелуям.

Он развёл руки в стороны, стараясь не касаться Серхио, будто понимая, что эти поцелуи предназначены не для него. Рамос наконец перестал терзать его шею и затих, совершенно обессилев и тяжело опустившись на каменные плиты пола.

— Нет-нет-нет... — прошептал он и прижал ладони к лицу. 

В этот момент ему действительно показалось, что его сразила болезнь.

***

Едва Серхио не без помощи Ивана добрался до своей кельи, он сразу повалился в полузабытьи на низкую, почти вровень с полом кровать. Он не мог даже голову поднять — что уж говорить об умерщвлении плоти. Дух его был в эту минуту почти мёртв: одна мысль о том, что завтра ему снова придётся находиться в тесной келье с братом Лукой и братом Иваном, причиняла почти физическую боль, заменяющую вериги. 

Очнулся он из-за того, что почувствовал рядом чьё-то присутствие. Даже не поворачивая головы, он понял, кто это может быть.

— Я знал, что ты рано или поздно придёшь... — хрипло проговорил Серхио. — И, конечно, придёшь не один... Не понимаю, почему я тогда не отправил на костёр вас обоих...

— Может быть, потому что ты хотел, чтобы рано или поздно я пришёл? — улыбнулся Лука. — И пришёл не один?

— Чёрт бы вас побрал с вашими пророчествами... — Серхио повернулся к непрошеным гостям и поморщился: голова нещадно болела.

Лука стоял по одну сторону двери, прислонившись спиной к стене, Иван — по другую, в такой же позе.

— Мне всегда нравилось, как чертыхаются святоши, — отозвался Иван и подойдя ближе и склонившись, коснулся одеяния настоятеля. — Крови нет... Обычно она проступает сквозь ткань, когда ты слишком увлекаешься самобичеванием, брат Серхио.

Рамос закрыл ладонями лицо: казалось, его голова сейчас разлетится на мириады осколков. Он был почти уверен, что свалился с горячкой, и всё, что он сейчас видит и слышит, — плод его больного воображения. «Почти» — потому что бред был уж слишком реален.

— Брат Серхио к любому делу, что он выполняет, относится с присущей ему страстью, — отозвался Лука. — Но сегодня он отступил от своих обязанностей.

— Это легко исправить, — заметил Иван, присаживаясь на край узкой кровати. 

Помедлив, он обхватил запястья Рамоса и с силой дёрнул их в стороны, прижав к изголовью кровати и заставив открыть лицо.

— «Дух крепнет в борьбе с искушением». Это же твои слова, брат Серхио? — вкрадчиво произнёс Иван, наклоняясь к самому уху.

— У тебя прекрасная память, брат Иван... — осклабился Рамос; сам он хоть убей таких слов не помнил, а в настоящий момент и вовсе сомневался в их истинности. 

— Это верно, — кивнул Иван и, быстро перекинув ногу, оседлал Серхио. — Именно поэтому я не забыл захватить то, что заменит тебе сегодня вериги.

Рамос почувствовал холод на своих запястьях и услышал лязганье.

— Вот дьявол!.. — изогнувшись, он попытался взглянуть на свои руки. — Кандалы из подвала? Того самого?..

— Точно! — Иван провёл ладонью по его щеке, сжав её на горле, поглаживая пальцем выпирающий кадык. — Лучшее средство от головной боли. 

— Хватит... — тихо произнёс Лука и, оторвавшись от стены, подошёл к кровати.

Он опустился рядом с ней на колени, обвил руками шею Серхио и уткнулся длинным носом ему в грудь, щекоча шею светлыми растрёпанными прядями. Рамос затаил дыхание, его сердце глухо билось — так, что, казалось, удары отражались эхом от каменных стен кельи, а от дыхания Луки становилось тепло не только коже на груди, но и где-то там, внутри, где, возможно, находилась душа. Наконец Лука оторвался от него и, проведя по волосам Серхио, осторожно прижался к его губам. Их вкус уже был знакомым: точно такой же, как отметина на шее у Ивана сегодня утром. Серхио так же осторожно ответил на поцелуй и тут же почувствовал, как трещит ткань его одеяния, разрываемая Иваном. 

Сейчас, когда его ноги были крепко сжаты коленями Ивана, руки закованы в кандалы, а голова крепко обхвачена ладонями Луки, Серхио почувствовал себя необыкновенно свободным — потому что от него уже ничего не зависело. Остатки стянутой одежды больше не стесняли грудь. И наконец-то отступила ноющая боль в затылке.

Когда губы Луки отпустили его, Серхио, лязгнув железом на запястьях, запрокинул голову и засмеялся.

***

Когда утром Рамос открыл глаза, келья была пуста. Он вздохнул с облегчением: ночное происшествие и впрямь оказалось горячечным бредом, сейчас же он бодр, полон сил и готов к любой борьбе. Спустя мгновение Серхио осознал, что лежит под тонким одеялом совершенно обнажённым. Он, поморщившись, медленно поднёс руки к глазам. Кожа на запястьях была изодрана и отливала синевой, повторяя форму кандалов. Это зрелище словно сорвало пелену с памяти Серхио: она наполнилась образами, которые раньше могли прийти в его не защищённое постоянным контролем и молитвами сознание только во сне. Он словно снова слышал свои глухие стоны, видел силуэты, сплетающиеся на узкой кровати в полумраке кельи, ощущал сбившееся дыхание и прикосновения. Рамос почувствовал, как начинает гореть кожа, там, где она была отмечена требовательными поцелуями Ивана и лёгкими прикосновениями губ Луки — едва ощутимыми и потому особенно желанными. Он вспомнил ритмичный стук о стену изголовья кровати, за которым не поспевало его сердце, за ним всплыл в памяти и тот момент, когда сидящий на нём Иван дёрнул Луку за волосы, заставив оторваться от Серхио. Лука, прерывисто дыша, вцепился в плечи Ивана, который, оттянув его голову назад, прижался к губам в таком глубоком подчиняющем поцелуе, что Серхио пришлось сильнее сжать кулаки, чтобы боль от оков удержала его на грани. Но когда Иван отпустил светлые пряди и толкнул Луку обратно к Рамосу, обхватив его сзади рукой за плечи и прижавшись к спине, а Лука, упершись ладонями в грудь Серхио, взглянул на него, едва улыбнувшись и, дёрнувшись от толчка, едва слышно застонал, настоятель не выдержал. Глядя на светлые волосы, лучащиеся в тусклом свете свечи и придающие Луке ангельский облик, и в его тёмные глаза с расширившимися зрачками, словно в манящий омут греха, Серхио судорожно вздохнул и, выгнувшись и выворачивая запястья, почувствовал, как вместе с криком рвётся из него сладострастие.

И сейчас, лёжа на жёсткой узкой кровати, Рамос ощутил внизу живота отголоски этой похоти — и растущую вместе с желанием панику. Серхио быстро отбросил одеяло и, поднявшись, подошёл к зеркалу. Его грудь и шея были покрыты горящими отметинами. Бесовскими знаками. Он потянулся за плёткой. 

Удары не помогли: каждый из них словно подбрасывал хворост в разгорающийся внутри него костёр. 

Этот костёр можно было погасить только другим — тем, в котором должны погибнуть виновники его терзаний.

Он не видел иного исхода. 

***

Брат Лука сидел на неудобном единственном стуле в келье и смотрел, как ворочается на узкой — такую обычно называли «девичьей» — койке брат Серхио. Ноздри Луки подрагивали, ловя запахи разгоряченного тела, недавно запекшейся крови и чего-то еще, темного и дурманящего. Рамос стонал сквозь зубы и бормотал что-то невнятное, то скидывая тоненькое одеяло, то пытаясь натянуть его чуть ли не на голову. Стойкий солдат Церкви явно боролся то ли с демонами, то ли с собственной натурой. 

Что же делать с тобой?

Совет решил единогласно: Серхио нужно убрать. Слишком укрепился с его появлением этот монастырь, слишком быстро в перспективе его стараниями распространится влияние Инквизиции на этом участке суши, подавляя культуру и науку, лишая куска хлеба, а то и жизни ученых, художников, изобретателей-самоучек. Разумеется, принципы гуманизма незыблемы, никто не заставлял Луку вонзать клинок под ребра объекта. Но они там не понимали, а он здесь ясно видел: воспользуйся он обычными приемами, чтобы дискредитировать Рамоса в глазах церковного руководства, его сметут, и закончит он свою жизнь либо в ближайшее время с тем же ножом под ребрами или в спине, либо позже, и не исключено, что на дыбе, костре или виселице: церковники не прощают отступничества и немилосердны к споткнувшимся.

Коллега Иньеста сообщил, что у него все спокойно, вызывавшие опасения воинствующий борец с еретиками Жерар Пике и гений-выскочка Месси погрязли в проблемах собственной обители и не собирались распространять свои взгляды на окружающий мир. Повезло. А ведь Иньеста тоже привязался к этим ребятам. И к Ивану. Ох, Иван — нечаянная жертва, случайное приключение и непрошеное счастье. С ним действительно случилось все под влиянием момента, он не планировал ничего подобного и действительно попал в качестве ведьмы сюда случайно. Но это беспомощное «я не взял иглу» что-то задело — и вот уже ничего не исправить. Да и не надо. 

Серхио тогда впервые удивил Луку, отпустив их. А потом второй раз: когда как ни в чем не бывало принялся за его обучение. А более всего поразил тем, что, получив нового помощника в полное распоряжение, сам ни разу не зашел дальше голодного, физически ощущаемого взгляда. Наставник выдерживал дистанцию, избегая прикосновений и иногда прикрывая глаза, будто не имея сил смотреть долее на это безобразие. Обычно на следующий день движения Серхио были скованны, он избегал прислоняться к спинке стула и делать резкие движения. Ох уж это бичевание плоти! Хотя, может, он в чем-то прав: усмирить такой темперамент непросто. 

Но смотреть, как сквозь серую грубую ткань проступают алые капли, было тем еще испытанием.

Лука поправил передатчик. На смену тяжелому обручу пришла гибкая черная лента, объектив почти не отблескивал — очень удобно и не вызывает вопросов. Впрочем, вопросы вызывает другое. В нем всё еще подозревают то ли колдуна, то ли лазутчика…

Как? Как сделать, чтобы и Иван, и Серхио остались живы и жили в относительном хотя бы в этом диком мире благоденствии. Ну, за Иваном присмотрит Иньеста — ему не привыкать. Нужно попробовать убедить Серхио уехать, а для этого необходимо раскрыться хотя бы частично. Пусть думает, что заговоры при папском дворе и интриги вынуждают Луку спасать единомышленников. Осталось дождаться утра…

Хватит подглядывать, пора к себе в келью.

***

— Брат Серхио... — мягко произнёс Лука. — Костёр может уничтожить повод, но не причину...

Серхио упрямо молчал. На этом занятии они были наедине: Лука отослал Ивана в другую обитель, как только узнал о замыслах настоятеля.

— Инквизиция может лишить нас лучших людей... Да и просто... людей. Не лучше ли снять оковы со своего сердца?.. Я не вижу другого исхода...

Лука осторожно накрыл ладонью запястье Серхио, покрытое длинным рукавом, скрывающим следы прошлой ночи. 

Рамос тут же, будто обжёгшись, отдёрнул руку.

— Дух крепнет в борьбе с искушением... — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Благодарю тебя, брат Лука, за урок, что ты мне преподал.

***

Разговора с упрямцем не вышло. Они поругались, кажется, впервые.

Лука вышел в коридор, собираясь уйти без оглядки и не возвращаться. Пусть на его место придет другой, настоящий Прогрессор с железными нервами и спасет культуру, а он, слабак, умывает руки. Он запомнит Серхио таким — гордым, яростным, пытающимся скрыть бешенство… 

Именно такой Серхио вылетел вслед за ним и с размаху приложил спиной к каменной кладке, лишив дыхания. «Ну вот и все...» — спокойно подумал Лука, ожидая холод лезвия ножа у своей шеи… и ошибся. Поцелуй был неожиданным и требовательным. И… правильным. Это был он, настоящий, привыкший брать свое и не подчиняющийся никому. Лука сомкнул ресницы, ощущая напор, злость и удивляясь, насколько нежно охватывают его лицо ладони. 

Пальцы соскользнули со скул, больно дернув напоследок прядь волос. Лука, открыв глаза, непонимающе смотрел, как цепляется за него Серхио, пытаясь что-то сказать сквозь пузырящуюся на губах кровавую пену… Потом настоятель повернулся в сторону коридора и — боже всемилостивейший! — улыбнулся… Одной рукой продолжая слепо хвататься за рясу Луки, он сделал жест благословения в сторону, откуда прилетел тяжелый арбалетный болт, и окончательно затих на полу.

В глазах Ивана не было ни вины, ни страха… Он аккуратно положил арбалет в оконную нишу, будто взятую без спросу вещь, неловко кивнул Луке, развернулся и спокойно пошел к выходу.

Лука опустился на колени. Закрыл Серхио глаза, вытер, как смог, кровь с красивого лица, сложил аккуратно руки, свел собственные ладони и принялся молиться. Как учил наставник. 

Не ожидая жалости или исполнения желаний. 

Смиренно. От сердца. 

Не требуя. 

Не выпрашивая.


End file.
